immortal_executionerfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Chen
Grandmaster Yang|Status = Alive|Age = +10,000 (Previous Life) 15 (Start) +2000 6000+(end)|Gender = Male|Species = Human|Cultivation Level = Great Principle Golden Immortal (previous Life) mortal(start) Peak of Ten Thousand Tribulations True Immortal (end)|Spirit Power = |Demon Beast = Xiao Tian(Dragon-wolf)|Lover(s) = Gao Yue (1st Wife) Shi Shanshan (2nd Wife) Gongsun Ling (3rd Wife) Sun Qingxue (4th Wife\little wife) Zhou Xianying (5th Wife) Shi Wushuang (Concubine) Tao Junqi (Concubine) Murong Han (Concubine) Murong Nan (Concubine) Murong Shu (Concubine) Murong Yan (Concubine) Murong Bi (Concubine) Madam Fanghua (Concubine) 30 Fanghua's disciples (Maidservant) |Relatives = Father Mother Two Little Brothers One Little Sister|Master(s) = Gao Yue (Only in Name) Elder Li (or) sect master li (fake)|Disciple(s) = Mu Bai (1st) Hua Mengyou (2nd) Ye Yu (3rd) Mo Chunmei (4th)|subordinate(s) = Shen Da (Servant) (Former) Ho Lin (Servant) (Former) Ting Yuan (Servant) (Former) Gu Qin (Servant) (Former) 5 Disciples of Mo Qian (Puppet) Azhu (Servant) Abi (Servant) |Allies = Shangguan Feng Wang Yuan Xu Chengxin She Kui Xie Sha Wu Xiong Du Qian Gui Shanyou Hua Wanting Min Huafeng Zhu Chentao Li Cheng (Sworn Brother) |Enemies = Yang Xi Yang Lan Chu Heng Sun Hai Jing Liang Shaoming Li Qingchen Lin Yunfeng Profound Heaven Sect Zhao family|Occupation = Executioner (Former) Disciple Alchemist Master Sect's Young Master (Former) core member of profound heaven sect(fake) |Affiliation = Pure Yang Palace Ye Xiu Manor (former) Fierce Yang Hall Fierce Yang Courtyard Pure Yang Palace (Spirit World) Pure Yang Palace(Immortal World)|First Appearance = 01|Last Appearance = Chapter 1 (previous life)}} History In his previous life Yang Chen was benevolent but bullied, his master Gao Yue was plotted against and died saving him. Being reborn a thousands of years back he was given a new chance, he chose to become an executioner settling all gratitudes and grudges with his immortal executioner blade. Getting another chance to live he emerged as dragon among fishes and with his experience as a Great Principle Golden Immortal also with pill concocting experiences he will soar to the peak and protect his loved ones,slaughtering immortals who block his path. Spirit Root In his previous life Yang Chen had to cultivate with medium level Fire spirit root but in this life with the help of a devil secret art given to him by Old Devil Yi in his previous, he was able to absorb invisible aura from the people he executed to change his spirit root. Plot He decides to go to Pure Yang Palace again for his master Gao Yue and to take his revenge. To gain money and to up his spirit root, he becomes a executioner in the execution ground. He takes his parents out from Yang Clan to a secure land. He goes back take the test of Pure Yang Sect. Without difficulty, he becomes a prepatory disciple but because of Spirit root high level and the fact that Shi Shanshan give him the pellet to thanks him, he get some jealous disciple ,Sun Hai Jing, of the sect to cause problem. With his master Chu Heng, they try to block Yang Chen in this cultivation road. They engage an assassin to kill him but he fails. In the Heavenly Stairs's event, he was challenged by Han Jiande to a life or death match. During the fight, he beheads him. He had successfuly climbed to the peak two times, while receiving attacks both times. This was not at all the usual level of difficulty for the Heavenly Stairs. He come back from Immortal Falling Well after 7 years. Li Qingchen had tried to obstruct Yang Chen in every possible way since he had joined the Pure Yang Palace. He had even used his relationship with Chu Heng to make Chu Heng suppress him. Yang Chen wanted to settle this debt for a long time, but he hadn’t found an opportunity, but now that Li QingChen had taken the initiative to challenge Yang Chen personally, Yang Chen couldn't help but burst out in happy laughter. When searching the red sun metal soul for the refinement of Yang Chen's new flying sword, she was attacked and nearly died. He learns that the Hao Yi Manor's young master and the auction house of the Devil Flame Valley are the culprit. After He drestroys them with the help of scarface and the accia demon plant. He helps to heal Gao Yue after his return from the devil flame valley. She accepts after refining his flying sword to cultivate a water type cultivation. He discovers a cultivation method was called «Huangjin Strongman Body Refining Technique when he travels with his master Gao Yue, Gongsun Ling, She Kui and Xie Sha.Chapter 230 He was chased for 10 years by Luo Yuan who wanted the treasure he gets in the secret palace with Sun Qingxue. Finally, he escapes thanks to Lang Ying. He goes back to Pure Yang Palace and learns from his master that since the day he goes missing Gongsun Ling , Sun Qingxue and Shi Shanshan have put a white dress and a veil on their face. All that to mourning him because all believe that, he was dead because his enemy at that time was a Late Stage Great Ascension stage expert. Chapter 263 To take revenge from what Liang Shaoming did to Pure Yang Palace, Yang Chen practically nuke the Greatest Heaven Sect. Chapter 282 he takes his first disciple Mu Bai and give a cultivation technique to all his clan after they decides to join Pure Yang Palace. He finally understand his feeling for his master and decides to express it.Chapter 321 Li Yunyu, Liu Ziyue, Bei Shuangyu, Yang Xi, Li Liheng, Liu Fengzi, Demon Free Heart Sutra, Everlasting Universe Origin Suppression Great Formation, all these, are the related links in Yang Chen a series of plan, finally arrives at the time that all links have strung together. At that moment, is the start of Greatest Heaven Sect destruction.Chapter 686 He accepts the gift of Madam Fanghua. She gives him her 30 disciples as maidservant for his manor in Spiritual World.Chapter 747 After his wives and concubines initializes the crossing tribulation and ascends to Spirit world successfully, he initializes his crossing tribulation and ascends also.1 Spirit World Some times after his ascension, he meet Zhu Yixian a Profound Heaven Sect's disciple who wanted that Yang Chen divorces with Tao Junqi. He want her to be his Dao companion. Yang Chen kills him and making him the first Profound Heaven Sect's people that he has killed. He chooses a place to built the new Pure Yang Palace in Spirit World on the localization of a Heaven Immortal level Spiritual Pulse. '''That spiritual pulse was guarded by Jing Hu a monster whale. Yang Chen succeed to make him accept to let them use it for the sect and make him join it. Yang Chen meet Lang Ying and invites her to join Pure Yang Palace (Spirit World), she accepts. Yang Chen also meet a Immortal Eating Insect that he make him join Pure Yang Palace (Spirit World) and make him the sect oversee. Leaves Madam Fanghua Old Hai, Yang Chen does not think to be a pity. Madam Fanghua originally is the oneself woman, can say that is loyal and devoted to oneself, leaves behind Old Hai to take care of her is also natural. Moreover there is a support of Old Hai, Madam Fanghua can stand firm in Yin-Yang Demon Sect rapidly, regarding will have in the future also the big advantage.Chapter 831 He meets Zhou Xianying who waited in Pure Yang Palace (Spirit World) for 45 years to meet him. She wanted '''Face Staying Pill to restore her youthful appearance but Yang Chen dicovers that her appearance is caused by a seal. Chapter 862 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Executioner Category:Pure Yang Palace Category:Fierce Yang Courtyard Category:Nine Earth Manor Category:Yang Family Category:Pure Yang Palace (Spirit World)